Zeke Yeager
Zeke Yeager (also known as the Beast Titan) is the main antagonist of Attack on Titan. Background Zeke is the child of Grisha Yeager, an Eldian restorationist living in Marley, and Dina Fritz, a descendant of the Eldian royal family. In order to help with his plots to overthrow the Marleyans, Grisha enlisted Zeke into the Warrior program at the age of five, making him a spy. During his childhood, Zeke felt that his father did not care about him as a person, but as a tool to carry out his political goals. Wanting to protect himself over his father, Zeke reported Grisha's plots to the govermnment, who captured Grisha and Dina, executing them shortly. Meanwhile, Zeke was saved thanks to his services and went on to develop an almost familiar relationship with Tom Ksaver, another Eldian Warrior who held the power of the Beast Titan. At the age of 17, Zeke became the next holder of the Beast Titan, and years after that, he took part in the invasion of Paradis Island in order to secure the Founding Titan. However, Zeke's personal reasons to participate in the mission are more than meets the eye... Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level (Should be comparable to other Marleyan Warriors, such as Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, or Annie Leonhart) | At least Building Level (Strong enough to launch boulders fast enough to cause sonic booms.), likely City Block Level (Destroyed the Armored Titan's armor, which can take hits from the Attack Titan.) Speed: Supersonic (Should be equal to Eren, who reacted to a cannonball.) | Supersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Wall Level (Should be comparable to other Marleyan Warriors, who can survive traveling with 3D Maneuvering Gear at Subsonic speeds.) | Possibly Small Building Level (Can be harmed by Levi's blades.), most likely City Block Level (Has presumably taken hits from the Armored Titan without sustaining any injuries.), possibly higher through hardening. Hax: Healing, Size Manipulation, Transmutation and Mind Control (On his Titans only.) Intelligence: Above Average (Frequantly stated to be one of the most intelligent characters in the series. Has been the one responsible for most of the Paradis Army's losses. Has developed extremely cunning plans in cooperation with his brother.) Stamina: Very High (Retained his consciousness after getting his organs blown off by Levi, managed to survive after having most of his body destroyed by a Thunder Spear.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Power of the Titans:' As one of the Warriors, Zeke possesses the ability to transform into one of the Nine Titans. In his case, he holds the Beast Titan, a 17 meter Titan covered in fur. Zeke can access this transformation by inflicting a wound upon himself while holding a clear purpose in his mind. Overusing this transformation tires out the user. He resides inside the Titan's neck, and if he is removed from it, the Titan will stop moving and eventually disappear. Unlike most Titans, the Beast Titan is capable of fluent speech. **'Transforming Scream:' Zeke has the ability to transform other people into Titans by simply screaming. However, the victim needs to have consumed Zeke's spinal fluid in some way in order to be affected by the scream. Those Titans who are affected by this scream will obey Zeke's commands. **'Fighting Skills:' As the Beast Titan, Zeke is considered to be the "Strongest Titan". He has easily defeated the Armored Titan. He normally fights by launching crushed boulders like a baseball pitcher, causing massive rains of debris. **'Regeneration:' Like all Titans, the Beast Titan can automatically heal all of his wounds. This extends to his human form as well. As long as his brain is able to issue any transformation-related commands, he can survive to have his brain blown off. His regeneration causes the wound to emit hot steam. **'Hardening:' The Beast Titan can harden its skin in order to improve its defenses. It's typically used to protect his nape, but it can also be used to reinforce his fists and increase his attack power. Key Human | Beast Titan Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually crushes and launches boulders. *Destroyed multiple ships by launching explosives at them. *Launched Bertolt high into the sky. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence *Thanks to his efforts, reduced the numbers of the Survey Corps to less than ten members. *Killed Erwin Smith. *Gravely injured Levi Ackerman. Weaknesses *Cannot transform or control people who haven't consumed his spinal fluid into Titans. *His transforming scream has a range limit. Those outside of it won't turn into a Titan, but will still receive a shocking sensation. *As a Titan, his nape acts as a vulnerable spot. If his nape is destroyed, he can be removed from the Titan's body. *Cannot use his Titan form repeatedly, as it tires him out. *If his brain is destroyed before he can issue his body any transformation-related commands, his regeneration will be nullified. *Levi Ackerman. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Giants Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Wall Level Category:Building Level Category:City Block Level Category:Small Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Healing Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Soldiers Category:Royalty